


On Triton And A Lovely New Rug

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ambiguous Detective purchased a new rug & Triton the Reprehensible Lizard familiarises himself with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Triton And A Lovely New Rug

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on [LiveJournal](http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/29474.html) on October 6TH, 2011 @ 08:08]
> 
> I think this is the last finished writing I haven't posted here from this fandom? I'm currently (as of September 2016) working on a self indulgent drabble for " _Lifeline: Crisis Line_ " ^^;

Triton...that is his name, isn't it? He spent the last week being called ' _Darling_ ' after all. But yes, his name is ' _Triton_ '. Like Poseidon’s fish-tailed son, the one with the conch shell--only this Triton is a a bright green lizard, of around the size of a small cat. And this lizard is under the care of a rather eccentric little detective named L**** Cassius. A detective that has been very chipper as of late, more than he has ever seen them before. And that bat claims more than he has seen them for ages. They talk more when they are in a good mood. And they take him out for longer walks when they are in a good mood.

Today he has been carried up all these stairs to the large carpeted room that his detective gives him free-roam off. The pink carpeting feels lovely beneath his little lizard toes, and--what is this? Ah, that's why he was shut-up in the room with the bed earlier. They've bought a rug! A soft, cushy rug that feels even lovelier underneath those green toes. It is a ornately patterned rug, but all Triton can think of is how close he can get to the wood-stove’s heat, while still being sat on this plush rug. If only the drying rack could support his weight like it can that little bat the detective dotes on so. Then he could climb up it and sleep on a drying towel right by the fire, contently using it like a hammock. But as it won't, he is either stuck sleeping on the hard wood floor, or a ways away from the stove on the carpet, or now this rug. 'Such a lovely rug.' he thinks as he slowly closes his eyes, stretching his legs out to lay more flat. This distance will have to do.

But it is better than the past while. In the least now the detective has the coals burning all the time they visit this place--Though to be fair it isn't as cosy as the smaller place with the red armchair he can lay in. He has really enjoyed sleeping there lately, especially now that they've begun sliding that [earthenware jug](http://pics.livejournal.com/ls_cassius/pic/000603td/%20) under the covers a bit before they go to bed. It is really lovely to climb into an already warm bed and snuggle up by their feet. That ' _Saunder_ ' doesn't know what he is missing by sleeping up on his perch. How can a perch by the stove beat being under the blankets? Maybe the detective will take them back that place on the rooftops soon? Well they'll need to feed crickets to him and the bat first. Oh and ' _perhaps_ '-that's a word the detective often uses-he will get a bit of that food made by that loud tall man too? And maybe the detective will sit for awhile by the fire with him on their lap again before they go? Their legs are rather boney, but they're warm, and the detective will run their hands down his back and tell him ' _What a handsome lizard_.' he is. 

They've gotten more comfortable in how they hold him as of late, still not as used to it as the cheerful blond one that calls him ' _Darling_ ', but no longer the half-scared way that they did when they first rescued him. He thinks that is what it called anyway. He had been abandoned by a person he can no longer remember (besides that they worn gloves to handle him), and the the detective opened the draughty box he had been left in and took him to the large rooms. They had stuck him into this lovely warm water and washed all of the horrid smelling soot off, and then they even fed him so many crickets! Sure they take him out on a leash, but he is certainly grateful to them. More grateful if they hold him on their lap again though. Ahh, but first this nap.


End file.
